The invention relates to a test element, a device, and a process for detecting at least one analyte in a sample. Test elements, devices, and processes of this kind are used in particular for detecting metabolites in body fluids. The following invention focuses on the detection of glucose in a body fluid, more particularly blood and/or interstitial fluid. However, in principle, other types of samples are also usable, for example other types of body fluids, such as urine or saliva for example, and also other types of analytes, such as cholesterol, lactate, coagulates or similar for example. In addition to being applied in medical diagnostics, the test elements, devices, and processes according to the invention may be used in other areas in principle, for example in other areas of science and technology, more particularly in chemical analysis for example.